Organizations such as Emergency Medical Services, Police, Fire brigade, and Coast Guard provide emergency services and respond to incidents that endanger people or property. Such organizations use a Public Safety Communication Network (PSCN) to provide communication to Mobile Stations (MSs).
Typically, in a PSCN one or more MSs communicate on a single pre-assigned channel. This use of a single pre-assigned channel in a PSCN, makes the PSCN susceptible to interference and intentional jamming. Some conventional techniques, for example, frequency hopping techniques mitigate effects of interference and intentional jamming. As telecommunication protocols defined for the PSCN limit communication of a MS to a single pre-assigned channel in the PSCN, the use of frequency hopping is not possible in the PSCN. Additionally, as telecommunication protocols remain unchanged for a long period of time the use of frequency hopping is not possible in the PSCN unless the telecommunication protocols defined for the PSCN are changed.
Accordingly there is a need for a method and system which can mitigate the effect of interference and intentional jamming in a PSCN.